Truth Behind the Lies - The Phantom Menace
by OrionPax9
Summary: Killing Darth Sideous after Padme's death, Anakin is banished from the Republic, never to set foot there again. What lead her to this, and why did she react the way she did? Retelling of the first 3 movies with girl!Anakin. AU from the beginning. Part one of Series! (Sorry for the sucky summary)
1. Prologue

**Author's note:** I know you're all most likely going to kill me, but I got a new story idea and I just had to start it. Sorry about this, but it's another new section for me. Hope you enjoy. I'd been reading some Star Wars fics lately and it's given me some ideas, so I want you all to sit back, relax, and enjoy.

Oh, and just to let you know, after the Prologue is finished, I will be starting with The Phantom Menace. It will be AU the whole time with, some characteristics the same.

**Warnings:** Mild cursing, fem!Anakin, teenage angst, etc.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Star Wars franchise in any way, shape, or form. Nor do I make any money from this story.

Prologue~

Anikan stood in the middle of the senate chambers, surrounded on all sides by law enforcement as she waited for her fate to be decided. Less than two week ago, she had killed nine innocent people along with the former Supreme Chancellor, who had in fact been the Dark Lord of the Sith that the Jedi had been looking for years for. Just before that however, she had watched her dear friend Padmé Amidala taken down by an assassin sent by the chancellor to try to get her to turn to the Dark Side. She attacked the assassin in rage, and then seeing the mark of Palpatine on his cloak she ran towards the Senate, intent on killing him.

Beside the new Chancellor, a former senator by the name of Mon Mothma, stood the only other survivor that had been in the room at the time. Senator Bail Organa of Alderaan had been hit with a redirected stun shot that knocked him out, allowing him to survive the massacre that had happened in the room. He looked at her with sadness in his eyes before turning back to the chancellor.

"Former General Anakin Skywalker," Mon Mothma started, and Anakin turned her attention away from the floor at her feet to the chancellor. "You have been found guilty of first degree murder of one secretary and eight other senators." At this, Anakin looked over at the witness box. Her former master, Obi-wan Kenobi looked at her before Anakin turned her attention back to the front.

"Normally, you would be sentenced to death for this," Mothma continued and Anakin swallowed, nervous. "But recent findings, as well as the state of your mental facilities at the time has allowed us to give you a more lenient sentence." Anakin's eyes widened. She didn't want that. Although she did want to live, she didn't want them to go easy on her just because of what she did in her grief. "Therefore," Mon Mothma started, "you are hereby banished from the Republic to never return under pain of death. You have twenty-four hours to gather your things and leave Republic Space."

Anakin swallowed around the lump in her throat. _Banishment_, she thought. To some that would be a pain worse than death, as that meant that she would be unable to attend Padmé's funeral. Moreover, what about the twins? She had promised to take care of them, but they would wonder why they never visited the Republic or their mother's final resting place when they were older. She nodded as she noticed that they were waiting for her response. She was just glad that they didn't realize that she was a girl, or she would have even more trouble sneaking into Naboo for the funeral. At least she would be able to grow her hair out, as she had kept it short to avoid other's realizing the truth. Only her mother and Watto had known the truth and they never told anyone.

As her guard led her out of the chambers, various Jedi masters that had attended her trial walked up. "We'll take it from here, boys," Obi-wan said. "I doubt Anakin will run."

Anakin shook her head in agreement the guard left her in the hands of the Jedi who released the cuffs on her wrists as they led her to the transport to take them back to the Jedi Temple to collect her stuff. She shot a glance at Dorme who nodded slightly. The former handmaiden would watch the twins and two hours after Anakin left Coruscant, would take them away as well with the lie that she was taking them home to their only family.

As the transport began to head for the Temple, Anakin began to reminisce about how this had all started as well as her time here.

**Author's note:** Well, I finished this chapter quickly. I hope you don't mind the shortness of it, as this is only a prologue. And just to let you all know, this may end up as many different stories as I don't want to spend a short amount of time on each of the first three movies. Ciao!

~Selene-daughter of the sea


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** Hello my friends, here is the next chapter in my new story. Now, I had a guest ask how Anakin was able to hide her gender from the order, and my reasoning is that as she had grown up on Tatooine, she would have learned the dangers of being a female slave, so she took to hiding her gender. As she got older, to help hide it even more, she used chest bindings and hid the fact that her voice never cracked. Keeping her hair short helped as well.

Oh, and as I really don't think I'll be comfortable using Huttsee (not that I have a problem with it as it is good cussing material), I will be using italics for it in these stories while using a slightly different one for the different ones. Oh, and since I don't really know if Qui-Gon knows Huttsee, he'll know it in this story though he won't be able to speak it. This is why Anakin will be called the different gender then what I'm having her as in this story.

**Warnings:** Mild cursing, fem!Anakin, teenage angst, etc.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Star Wars franchise in any way, shape, or form. Nor do I make any money from this story.

Chapter 1~

First Meeting

A young girl with short, dirty-blonde hair and blue eyes bent over a storage unit, cleaning it. Anakin, for that was her name, bit her lip as she worked on a particularly stubborn spot. It hadn't been her fault that the spacer had said she'd gotten the order wrong. However, Watto had to prove that he was in charge, by taking away their rations for a week.

Anakin was used to this kind of behavior, especially since most of the residents of Mos Eisley thought she was a boy. Only her mother and current owner knew, and they weren't going to tell anyone. Anakin shook her head and began organizing the parts around her.

"_Boy, get in her!" _she heard Watto yell and she stood, quickly making her way to the front of the shop. As she entered the main part, Anakin saw four figures with the Toydarian, two humans, some type of amphibious creature, and a droid.

"_What took you so long?"_ Watto asked angrily.

"_I came as quick as I could,"_ she replied. "I was cleaning out the rubbage bin –" she started but Watto interrupted.

"Never mind that; watch the shop while I'm out back with a customer," he snapped. "Now, what kind of parts were you looking for?" he asked the one adult in the group. Watto motion him to the back as the human male and the droid followed with a last set of instructions.

Anakin sighed as she clambered onto the counter. It was the only spot to sit as Watto never saw the need for chairs since he could fly everywhere. She looked at the remaining two Outlanders in curiosity. Anakin supposed that the girl was pretty, but she wasn't sure what to say, so she ended up speaking the first thing that came to her mind.

"Are you an angel?" Anakin asked then winced.

"What?" the girl asked, turning to Anakin in surprise.

"An angel; they're the most beautiful creatures in the galaxy, at least according to the space pilots. They live on the Moons of Iego, I think," Anakin supplied.

The girl shook her head in answer. "I've never heard of them before. Where do you hear this?" she asked.

Anakin sat up straighter. "I listen to the deep-space pilots that come through. I'll be out there someday too, flying amongst the stars."

"You're a pilot?" the girl asked, surprise coloring her tone. "How long have you lived here?"

"Since I was very little, three I think. My mom and I were sold to Gardulla the Hutt but she lost us betting on the Podraces," Anakin said then turned her head as the alien activated one of the droids. "Hey!" she yelled. "Hit the nose!"

The alien complied as Anakin heard the one question that she'd been dreading. "You're a slave?" the girl asked in surprise.

00000000

Padmé saw that the question made the child tense before he replied.

"I'm a person and my name is Anakin," the young boy, Anakin, said sharply.

"Sorry, it's just that I'm new here and this is all different to me," Padmé apologized. "I'm Padmé by the way."

Just as Anakin was about to reply, Padmé saw Qui-Gon, R2-D2, and the shop owner return. There was a look of frustration on the Jedi's face. "We're leaving," he said and headed out the door.

"Bye Anakin," Padmé said as she collected Jar Jar Binks, a Gungan, and headed out the door as well. "What happened?" she asked as they walked away back towards where they had come from.

"They don't except republic credits here," Qui-Gon said. "We'll have to try and find an alternate way of getting the parts we need."

"And how do you suggest we do that?" Padmé asked. "I doubt that there's someone here that can help us."

Qui-Gon sighed. "I know," he said as they walked away.

00000000

Anakin had left the shop a little while ago, as she had been sent home for the day. She saw that funny looking creature that had been with the two humans and stepped up to save him, bringing him back to the others. Soon after, with the warning of a sandstorm coming, she began to lead the group to the small hut she shared with her mother.

**Author's note:** well, here's the first one you've all been waiting for. Sorry about the wait, as I was having trouble deciding on what to do as well as being busy with work. Ciao!

~Selene-daughter of the sea


End file.
